


Tomorrow's Another Day

by sleepismyfriend



Category: The Closer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could get back to work tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow's Another Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ddagent](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ddagent).



> Takes place after 6x10 Executive Decision.

"Hey, Boss, we're all calling it a night, wanna come? Even Raydor's tagging along if you can believe it. Should prove interesting." Flynn's head poked into her office as he waited for a response.

He could tell that the day's events had taken a toll on her as he stepped inside the office and crossed his arms. "Chief? You okay?"

Only then did she register his presence and look of concern.

"Uh, yes, Lieutenant." She smiled. "I think I'll be just fine, thank you. You were saying something about?"

Flynn smirked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"C'mon. I'll buy."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Off-Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117327) by [sleepismyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend)




End file.
